ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Leela Nani Have Plans
Leela Nani Have Plans is the 58th episode of the show and is aired on 20 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay making Sasha wear the ring. She says I love you and hugs him. Chandni looks on. Nani asks what’s this misbehavior. Advay says no, its a rasam, Sasha is my fiancee, you told me to do rasams and I agreed, now I will fulfill enmity, I did one night marriage with Chandni, its over now, she can’t be related to me, she is a liar, one who couldn’t be of her child, what will she be for me, she can just act to love, but can’t love anyone, I will marry just Sasha, she deserves to be my life partner. Nani asks him why does he say bitter things. He says truth is truth. Chandni wipes her tears and says you will always be mine, you always keep marriage vows, you are my Dev and you can’t break my heart. He asks what are you talking out. She asks him to stop his international calls in morning, she cares for him, and now he has to stop working at night. She recalls checking his phone call log and pictures. She says it means they were together for 15 mins and just clicked selfies, he was boasting all those things. FB ends. She says I knew my Dev can’t do anything wrong. Nani and Pooja smile. Advay goes. Sasha asks Chandni not to get happy. Sasha says you have won a small fight, I will win a battle. Chandni taunts her and says Dev was mine, he is mine and will always be mine, he is my childhood love and husband, he is just mine. Sasha says you are a small town illiterate girl. Chandni says I m from a small town, how dare you call me illiterate, I m way better educated than you Sasha, what happened, did your entire English get over, you are queen of cheapness, I m telling you for the last time, stay away from my husband. Sasha says no, Advay is mine, what if nothing happened last night, it doesn’t mean nothing will happen on any night. Chandni says he is my husband, he respects this relation, he will be spend every night with me in our room, this is my swag, see it. Sasha says we will see. Chandni asks her not to be stubborn to get other’s things. She says my husband will be just mine. Nani asks Advay what happened to her, he insulted family by insulting Chandni. Maasi defends Advay. She says Advay’s happiness is with Sasha, they make a perfect couple. Nan says no, Chandni is his wife, they are Siya Ram, why did he make Sasha wear the ring. Chandni says because he doesn’t believe in this marriage, he is married to a characterless and liar girl. He asks have you lost it. She says I m supporting you. He says stop this ideal wife’s acting. She says get a reality check, I m your wife, truth is truth. He says whatever and goes. Maasi sees Chandni. Chandni asks are you finding anything. Maasi says yes, your self respect, if you had it, you would have gone leaving this house, Advay clearly told you, you are one night wife for him, he said he will marry Sasha. She says even a maid would leave after much insult, that’s alright, your blood has shamelessness, you are Vashisht family’s daughter, you all have habit to snatch other’s right. Chandni says you are elder to me, I respect you. Maasi says please Chandni. Chandni says I m not here, that I don’t have any self respect, I m not any helpless woman who needs husband’s support, I m here for my right, Dev married me, I m fighting for my Dev, Dev attacks but I love him, and love doesn’t lose. Maasi says nice, it means you have a tongue, you used to get scared. Chandni says I didn’t know Advay is Dev, now he is my strength, one who has self respect can fight for right. Maasi says I will not let you win. Chandni say I will not let my love lose. Maasi asks do you think you will win in my house. Chandni says yes, because I think from heart. She goes. Maasi gets angry. Sasha asks her to cut her salary. Maasi asks what, I m talking about Chandni, not Shilpa. She asks her not to underestimate enemy. Sasha says come on, Advay made me wear ring in front of her. Maasi says Advay hates her, but even then he saves her, their relation is tied by childhood’s strong bind, Advay can be yours, but Dev will always be of Chandni, please don’t let Advay become Dev, you have to do something. Sasha says fine, I will do something that Chandni knows Advay is just mine. Shilpa hears them and thinks what will they go. She tells Nani that Maasi and Sasha are planning. Nani says let them plan, I m Leela’s mum. Maasi says I have booked restaurant for you and Advay, Sasha go and get ready. Nani asks Chandni to get ready, Advay and she are going for dinner today. Chandni goes. Sasha sees Maasi and goes. Maasi argues with Nani. She says I want Advay and Sasha to spend quality time, so I m sending them on dinner. Nani says I want Advay and Chandni to spend quality time, so I m sending them on dinner, lets see with whom Advay goes. Sasha asks someone to send a hairstylist any way. She tells Maasi that her hairstylist is coming. Maasi asks her to look good. Sasha says Chandni can do anything, but will look small town girl. Pooja asks Chandni to look good, do something, Sasha will do anything to look good. Chandni says fine, I will make a face pack. Pooja asks her to look beautiful. Sasha sees Chandni making the face pack. Chandni goes. Sasha spoils the face pack and says you will look a monkey now. She runs. Adi looks on and says Sasha is cheating Chandni, I have to do something. Sasha calls Shilpa for help. Adi changes the bowl. Precap: Advay and Chandni’s hands stick. He says I won’t go inside the room. She blackmails him and says I will tell everyone that you have donated your kidney to Adi. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 58 References Episode 58 Guide